The Wounded
by anime-rox-14
Summary: read and find out i dun like to give summaryes
1. A Deal Is Made

hey yall this is my first ever fanfiction i hope u like it R&R  
  
first of all two of my friends were role playing and they gave me a copy so i m making it a fan fic now (just to let u now) thank u cassy and shea couldnt have made this without u  
  
also Luna is the daughter of sess (one of my friends made her up as if she was an inu character) she is a full demon  
  
italics mean that they r tihnking to themselves  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kikyo was standing by her self. "My soul, my soul is not complete. That girl can not live having most of my, what am i to do?"  
  
Luna is hiding in the trees around Kikyo as the soul gathers come. Luna thinks to her self 'Who the is this girl? Not only does she look like Kagome, but she smells like her too.......'  
  
"I shall guide you young maidens" Kikyo says to the blue spheres of young village girls souls.  
  
'hmmm i wonder...' luna thinks to her self. Luna jumps out from her hiding spot, "hey! ummm...lady! who are you?"  
  
Kikyo looks at Luna, "better yet, why were you spying on me?"  
  
"wellllll........i was sleeping in the tree and you woke me up...." Luna answers. "do i know you from somewhere"  
  
"i dont think that u would"  
  
"but you look like someone i know" she looks confused "her name is Kagome, she hangs around my uncle, Inuyasha"  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
"uhhh, ya"  
  
"ur his niece"  
  
Luna nods and answers, "is there something wrong"  
  
"and you know Kagome?"  
  
Luna is even more confused, "yes"  
  
Kikyo walks over to where Luna is standing and kneels in front of her.  
  
"uhh...wut" *sweat drop*  
  
"you wouldnt happen to know their weaknesses would you?" The soul gatherers start to swirl around them.  
  
Luna looks at the soul gatherers with some nervousness. "i... do but what would you do if i told you?"  
  
The soul gatherers come in closer. "I suggest that you tell me" Kikyo says with a slight smirk.  
  
Luna looks at the soul gatherers with wider eyes. "uhh... i cant tell you out loud but..." 'hmmm, perfect chance for daddy to be happy...but still soething isnt right.... "ok i ll tell u but....one thing..."  
  
"what would that be"  
  
"u cant say who told you,alright?"  
  
"fine"  
  
Luna whispers the valueable secret into Kikyo's ear.  
  
"thank you for telling me" Kikyo says as she jups back and commands the soul gatherers to surround Luna.  
  
Luna shields her eyes,"what the...what are you doing"  
  
"you are very useful to me" Kikyo says with a slight evil laugh  
  
"what are you gunna to do to me?" Luna says as she slowly sits down.  
  
The soul gatherers surround Luna, flying in a circle not allowing her to escape.  
  
Luna thinks to her self 'damn it! my father isnt here to helpme this time! what can i do?' Luna looks up at Kikyo "i deand the answer on what you are gonna do to me!!!"  
  
"you should know that I'm dead'  
  
"so? i know that! i could tell from the start!"  
  
"Inuyasha killed me, and i have to get back at him, and that, Kagoe girl....has my soul, that is why i need souls from dead young maidens"  
  
"but I'm not dead! you cant kill me! i still have someinformation that you'll need!!!"  
  
"ha do you i would kill you?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"like i said you are useful"  
  
"then what will you do with me" Luna says in confusion.  
  
"you are like a worm on a hook"  
  
"so, your gonna use me as bait" she says starting to understand  
  
"yes, so you are smart" Kikyo says with a smirk.  
  
Luna growls "your not going to get my uncle to coe for me, my father will come not my uncle"  
  
"but he hates your father"  
  
"i know that"  
  
"if your father comes, u will be in a shield, then eventually Inuyasha will come"  
  
"a shield? for...for what"  
  
"i can only die if Kagome coes near, but i am determined to die with Inuyasha dieing with me  
  
"i...i see...but one more question...will you hurt me or my father after this is over?"  
  
"i do not have any reason to kill you, just use you"  
  
"fine, i ll do it" Luna says with a sigh, " so, i didnt get your name..."  
  
"Kikyo"  
  
"alright...Kikyo what do you want me to do first?'  
  
Kikyo's head highers but her eyes still stay on Luna.  
  
"what...what is wrong?" Luna says in nervousness.  
  
"like i said you are to be used i will keep you with me....until i find Inuyasha"  
  
"al-....alright" 'greattt job Luna... now wut the hell do i do now? She crosses her arms as if she is cold and looks around and then stares down at the ground.  
  
Kikyo notices all of this and asks "whats wrong"  
  
"hm o..nothing... its just...i dont want my father to worry"  
  
"there is nothing for him to worry about"  
  
"no you dont understand...hes been acting wierd lately...hes been watching my every move...he freaks out if i go to far away i just dont get it.."  
  
"i thought that usually mothers are the ones to take care of their young..." Kikyo turns away.  
  
"well my mother...she was killed"  
  
"do you think that, that is the reason why?"  
  
"i...i never thought of that...i guesse he does care for me" *sneezes*  
  
"do you not know the saying?"  
  
"wut saying?" says as she looks at Kikyo's back  
  
"if you sneeze someone is thinking of you" Kikyo explains still turned away.  
  
Luna looks down again and a tear rolls down her cheek. She quickly wipes the tear away and looks at the sky and gasps.  
  
Kikyo turns around.  
  
"it 's Naraku's spys! shit i think they know!" Luna exclaims as she pulls out 5 jewel shards.  
  
"where did u get those?"  
  
" i killed a few demons and i ve collecting them. So that i can be stronger. I dont want my father to worry so much anymore."  
  
Kikyo puts another shield over Luna."no your not going!"  
  
Luna just sits there. "i already told you, i'm not going. i keep my promises dont worry.  
  
"hmph like i m supposed to trust you"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
sorry that it is so long but i didnt know when i should've stopped well i hope you like it. R&R.  
  
here is the beginning of the next chapter.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^  
  
"have you seen Luna, Inuyasha?"asks Kagome.  
  
"what did you say Kagome?"  
  
"where do you think Luna is?" she asks again.  
  
"hmph, i could care less"  
  
"Inuyasha thats not very nice!" shippo exclaims.  
  
"Kagome, why are you thinking of her anyhow?"  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^  
  
(a/n there is a twist hehehe the first time luna sneezed it was kagome who was thinking of her. just to let you know) plz plz plz R&R. 


	2. No Trust

Hey I'd like to thank a few ppl for there nice reviews it meant a lot: Lillian, Christie. Thank you soo much.  
  
Anyways back to the chapter. R&R.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~  
  
"Have you seen Luna, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What did you say Kagome?"  
  
"I said where do you think Luna is?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Hmph, I could less."  
  
"That's not very nice Inuyasha!" Shippo starts to get a little mad.  
  
Inuyasha sticks out his tongue as if he was a little kid. "Kagome why are you thinking of her anyhow...... Kagome you seem kinda worried are you ok?"  
  
"Well it's just that she hasn't been back for while..."  
  
Inuyasha sighs, "I'm sure that shes just being annoying somewhere else."  
  
"How can you say something like that about your own niece?" Kagome glares at Inuyasha.  
  
"You haven't figured out that I really don't like her?" Inuyasha says in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"Well no duh I figured that out."  
  
"Is it cuz shes Sesshomaru's daughter?" asks Shippo, "cuz that's pretty mean, I think shes nice!"  
  
"Your insane" Inuyasha replies.  
  
Shippo mumbles to himself, stupid Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!"  
  
Shippo yells, then runs and hides behind Kagome.  
  
"Whats wrong Shippo?"  
  
Shippo points at Inuyasha, "Him!"  
  
Rin bumps into Miroku. "oops I'm sorry"  
  
"O look it's the other little brat that hangs around Sesshomaru."  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome start to get fraustrated with him.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Your such a pain sometimes, I swear"  
  
"umm..." Rin looks at Kagome, "Have you see Luna anywhere?"  
  
"No but I have been wondering the same thing" Kagome replies in a sweat voice. "o great!" Rin says than quickly runs off.  
  
I wonder what that was all about... Shippo thinks to himself.  
  
"It seems as though she has run off again." Miroku says.  
  
"By the look on her face, I think she is missing" Inuyasha sighs. "I'm not surprised."  
  
I wonder if its serious...Shippo thinks to himself, "Should we go see?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome replies.  
  
Inuyasha hears something and looks up. His eyes widen and says in his mind its...Kikyo's soul gatherers...  
  
"I don't think that it is something important." Miroku states.  
  
Inuyasha starts to walk off.  
  
Shippo notices, "Hey! Inuyasha! Where are you going"  
  
Inuyasha just whispers as he keeps following the soul gatherers, "Kikyo..."  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with her Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.  
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
Luna watches Kikyo as she obtains the souls.  
  
"I need to get stronger, Inuyasha you will pay..." Kikyo mumbles.  
  
Luna sighs and looks up sniffing the air, "Kikyo..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hes almost here" she says while pointing at the trees.  
  
Kikyo walks I front of Luna, making it look like only the servants are flying around.  
  
"what- what are you doing now Inuyasha." Miroku asks.  
  
Inuyasha walks through the trees. "well... it looks like I followed them for no reason."  
  
"wait... there are jewel shards...lots of them." Kagome says with a little worry.  
  
"how many" Shippo asks.  
  
"4, maybe 5"  
  
"then lets follow him" Shippo runs after Inuyasha. The others follow as well.  
  
Luna whispers. "Kikyo why are we hiding from him?"  
  
Inuyasha walks around.  
  
"we are not, you are being hidden... for now." Kikyo replies.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ sorry for making it so long I didn't no when to stop. Well R&R. 


End file.
